


A Misunderstanding

by Claireton



Series: Avengers Fics I write when I don't feel like updating Change of Plan but still feel like writing [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, Steve is just steve not captain america, Steve is shy, canon divergence is there for a reason, steve is still built and hot but like it wasnt a serum wat, waitress reader cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireton/pseuds/Claireton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cliche cheesy little fic where the reader is a waitress at a place Steve likes. As tagged, Steve is still the guy seen in movies/whatever but he isn't actually Captain America; just your everyday mega hot guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

You tucked your small notepad and pen into your work uniform, wiping your hands on it before lifting two plates stuffed with food and making off for the table they were ordered for. You loved watching your customers as you headed for them with their food; the way they straightened their backs, ceased conversation and threw smiles on their expectant faces as they waited for their orders to be handed to them. You almost lost your footing as an unchecked child barreled past you, though through your time at your job you gained enough experience to leave the food only mildly disturbed. From the side, you could hear the child being reprimanded as you placed the plates atop the customers' table.

"Thank you, sweetie." one of the customers, an older woman, cooed as she handed you the payment. You could only hope that when you grew older you could be as beautiful as she still was.

"My pleasure! Just give a shout if you need anything else." you responded with a smile, before turning and beginning your walk back to the counter.

On your walk, you felt eyes stare into you and you turned your head toward the furthermost window seat from the counter. For the fifth time that day you caught whoever was seated there staring at you before his gaze dropped when you looked, most of his features becoming obscured under the baseball cap he wore. It was starting to get on your nerves, though you certainly couldn't let it show on duty and you feigned obliviousness. So far, you had managed to avoid actually serving the table, finding business elsewhere first and hoping someone else would come on shift soon to deal with it. If you were being honest, it was creeping you out and you feared what might actually come of going over there.

You opened the register and placed the money in before closing it and starting to head off, only being stopped by a large, rather unclean hand coming to rest on your upper arm. A quick turn happily removed the arm and revealed the holder to be Mr. Moriarty, your somewhat large boss.

"(Firstname), you gonna serve that table or what?" he croaked in his Boston accent, his odor giving indication of his ongoing smoking habits.

"Guy's been sittin' there all day."

"Oh, I would but-" you began.

"But nothing, (lastname), you don' get to choose who gets served, a'ight?" he interrupted.

"But Mr. Moriarty, he-"

"He what? What's ya' problem (lastname)?"

"He keeps staring at me." you admitted, a little embarrassed. It sounded quite silly out loud.

"He keeps starin' at you." Mr. Moriarty replied flatly. He made no attempt to disguise how stupid he thought you sounded.

"What, you got stage fright or su'um? You're a god damn waitress! Now get out there!" he ordered, closing the rather one sided discussion by stomping back into the depths of the building.

You sighed helplessly in his direction and stole a glance in the direction of the mystery customer. For the first time, he hadn't already been watching you. Taking a breath, you redrew your notepad and pen, plastering a smile on your face as you made your way to the table. The man seemed as if he was shrinking into his seat as you drew near, no easy feat for someone of his large build.

"Good afternoon Sir, and welcome t-" you began the usual spiel.

"I'll - I'll just - I'll have a coffee, please." the man stammered in interruption.  The way he buried his head in the menu did no favours in lessening the creepy vibes you were getting from him, though now that you were this close and had heard him speak, you determined he couldn't have been much older than yourself.

"Are you sure? We've got plenty of food to choose from." you offered. May as well get the most of it while you were there, you reasoned.

"Then, uh, maybe just a grilled ham 'n' cheese?" he responded, not emerging from the solitude of his menu.

"Sure thing, coming right up." you answered. Normally at this point you would take the menu out of his way but that didn't seem like the best option so you simply walked off to get the order.

Upon your return, you found that he had managed to put down the menu, and now sat with his hands clasped together on the tabletop. With the now visible lower half of his face, he actually looked as though he might be quite attractive, and you scolded yourself for allowing that to take away from his creepiness.

"Here you go." you announced, placing his order in front of him.

"Thanks." he responded as you picked up the money he had left. You couldn't tell if the twitchy smile at the corner of his mouth was just your imagination.

"No problem. If you need anything else just ask." you said, turning to walk off.

"Wait a sec!" the man said hastily, with a noticeable amount of panic in his voice.

"What is it?" you asked after turning back around, intertwining your hands at your waist.

"I, uh- I was just- I wanted to ask.." the man mumbled for a moment before catching himself with what seemed like an irritated sigh.

"I just wanted to ask what time you get off work?" he finished, raising his head to look you in the eyes.

A torrent of feelings attacked you at once, leaving you staring lie a deer in headlights. On one hand, this was the guy that had been making you uncomfortable for most of the day, staring at you like some kind of stalker. You had almost been afraid to be in your workplace much less go near him because of the way he acted, and here he was asking you what time you got to leave work at. This part of you urged that you brush him off and avoid him for the rest of the night for your own safety. On the other hand, now that he had lifted his head you could see that he was in fact _very_ handsome, and despite your other feelings, you could see nothing in him that seemed to suggest any sort of malicious intent. You battled with yourself in trying to decide what to say, though you didn't get the chance before he spoke up again.

"Sorry, that was stupid, let me-" he began.

"No, it's okay-" you assured, not wanting this moment to pass you up.

"No, lemme start again." he requested.

You nodded slowly and looked to him, too conflicted to smile at the situation.

"Hi. Steve Rogers." he said, offering his hand.

You stared at it in thought for a few moments before seizing it a little too tightly and shaking it.

"(Firstname) (Lastname)." you answered.

"It's nice to meet you, (firstname)." Steve stated.

"Likewise." you responded. Your decision was most definitely starting to lean in a certain direction.

Before the conversation could continue further, you were called to another table from far off. You cursed inwardly and started to walk off before turning to Steve one final time.

"I'm off at eight." you said, giving a small smile and receiving one before setting off to finish your shift.

From then on, you looked forward to the moments where your eyes connected.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, just made this up in about an hour, so it's not very good, but I suppose it will do! If you liked it, why not leave a comment, or check out some of my other fics?


End file.
